Since organic electroluminescent elements (which may hereinafter also be referred to as “elements” or “organic EL elements”) are capable of high-luminance light emitting using low voltage driving, they have been actively researched and developed. The organic electroluminescent elements have a pair of electrodes and an organic layer between the pair of electrodes, and utilize, for light emitting, energy of the exciton generated as a result of recombination of the electron injected from the cathode and the hole injected from the anode in the organic layer. The organic electroluminescent elements have potential application in a wide range of fields, because they can be provided as elements that have various light emitting wavelengths, and have fast response speed and are relatively thin and light. Particularly important for application to full-color displays or the like is the development of an organic electroluminescent element having high blue color purity and high luminous efficiency, and many research and development results have been reported.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes using arylanthracene derivatives as host material in the light emitting layer of an organic electroluminescent element, and using styrylamine compounds as light emitting material to provide an organic electroluminescent element having high luminous efficiency and a long luminance half life. In Patent Document 1, the arylanthracene derivatives are described as having sufficient glass transition temperatures.
Patent Document 2 describes arylene derivatives having a trivalent aromatic group, and using the arylene derivatives as host material in the light emitting layer of an organic electroluminescent element to provide an organic electroluminescent element having high luminous efficiency, a low luminance drop rate after a 80° C., 500-hour storage period, and heat resistance and a long luminance half life.
Patent Document 3 describes an organic electroluminescent element that uses anthracene derivatives.
Patent Document 4 describes an organic electroluminescent element that uses bisanthracene derivatives, and providing an organic electroluminescent element that has high luminous efficiency and long life also in high luminance regions.